The Game
by JaspersLilRed
Summary: The Riddler and The Joker join to make the Titans play The Game. What is The Game, you ask? Survival. When Beast Boy is the main Pawn, can the Titans go through all three rounds to win their friend back before something even worse happens to him? Complete
1. Chapter 1

**This is not in any way a Teen Titan TV show. It's more like a Marvel movie. Graphic and scary for those who get scared too easily and need to get a life. Lol. I don't own.**

"Titans, emergency," Robin called from the living room. The rest of the Titans met him there a half second later. "The Riddler and the Joker are both at the bank."

"Wow, as if one's not enough," Beast Boy muttered. Robin got on his motorcycle while Cyborg got his car. The girls and Beast Boy flew above them. The bank came into sight a few minutes later. The glass doors were shattered and everything up and down the street was deserted. The walls were chipped and broken through in several places as well. "Wow."

"Titans, come on," Robin ordered and the Titans silently crept to the door. "Raven," Robin said before they entered. "If there are any hostages, get them out. I don't care what happens. These guys are bad. There not like other villains. These guys kill people. They're insane," Robin explained.

"I will," she answered nervously. The glass crackled nervously under the Titans feet as they entered the bank. The Joker was standing on the counter, his menacing smile plastered messily on his painted white face.

"And so then, I told her, no, I'm not crazy, I'm the joker!" he exclaimed. "That's when I…" he caught sight of the Titans. "And that's when I finished her with cuts to her cheeks so that she died smiling, just like you will," he finished menacingly. "Hello, Titans," he said jumping from the granite counter. "I've been keeping our audience entertained until you would come. You took much longer than I thought as well."

"What do you want," Robin asked calmly.

"Now that's no fun! You can't jump straight to the punch line like that. It's just not… funny," Joker said, stepping on broken glass and blood as he got closer to the Titans.

"We're not here for funny," Robin said signaling to Raven. She phased through the floor.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said. A girl in pink and black circus clothes and a jokers hat, complete with bells on the tips, came in doing cartwheels one handed. She stopped for a second, only to toss a huge gun at Joker before continuing her way to the hostages and holding out her gun. "She see's one thing, anything wrong, and you can consider yourselves murderers, juvenile murderers. Oh, I love those words…" he said pointing the gun at the Titans. "Hands up I think it is?" the Titans obeyed and Raven came back onto the floor, her hands up as well.

"I'm back!" the Titans turned and saw the Riddler in his green suit with question marks all over it. He stood in the door way with a gun like Jokers. "Sorry I took so long. Titan's tower is well secured. I just broke a window!" the villains broke out laughing as the Titans eyes widened.

"What do you want!" Robin yelled again.

"Oh, Robin, you've grown so much. Remember when you were… I think it was six maybe? Remember when I babysat for you and you got to see me throw laughing gas into windows! It was so much fun, except that you wouldn't stop crying…" Joker said lowering his gun a bit.

"Um, first, I was four, and second, you kidnapped me," Robin said putting his arms down. Beast Boy laughed when Joker got a sour look on his face.

"You think that's funny?!" Riddler asked walking around the Titans.

"A little," Beast Boy smiled. "You guys are insane and just too perfect for each other."

"Okay, Titans, before we start fighting, I need to look you over. Riddler, come here," Riddler skipped, yes skipped, over to Joker.

"Time to decide?" Riddler guessed excitedly. The Titans all looked at each other in confusion.

"Yes, I want Robin in the game, so not him. That's my beginning preference," Joker said.

"We want someone weak. Not the metal guy. One of the girls?" Riddler thought and then asked.

"Well, the blue cape can make things move with her mind as well as phasing through walls and floors," Joker said counting them off in his head.

"The red head girl then," Riddler decided and took a step forward. Joker grabbed his arm and pulled him back just as Robin was about to step in front of Starfire.

"No, no, no my partner in crime, she's a tamarian. Super strong. I like the little green one. He'll be easily tamed with a simple collar I can send for," Joker said.

"Oh, alright, green kid, you're our new favorite!" Riddler exclaimed throwing his arms in the air and then catching the gun as it fell.

"I don't know if I should be happy or scared," Beast Boy said.

"Scared," Raven decided for him.

"Thanks," he said and looked up at her with a grim expression.

"No! You should be excited! You get to be the biggest part in," Riddler paused and lowered his voice for dramatic effect. "The Game."

"What's The Game?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, if you give us the green kid, we'll give you the hostages. But, then you have to play The Game," Riddler explained excitedly.

"What's The Game?!" Cyborg growled.

"It's a game, where you do what we say and try to beat the challenges. We take Greenie so we know you'll play, and you'll try to win him back while he does his part in The Game as well," Joker said much calmer than Riddler.

"It's just a real game?" Beast Boy asked standing up straight.

"Yes, and we have at least… Girly, how many people do we have?" Riddler asked. The circus girl counted the people tied up on the floor and then answered.

"About fifteen, two kids," the girl laughed evilly and jumped at one of the people just to scared them before shooting a light, making the glass fall on their heads and making it a bit darker.

"Do you wana play?" Joker asked.

"No," Robin answered.

"Too bad!" Joker yelled and his evil laugh rang through the bank. Riddler laughed along with him making the whole dark street sound like the freaking house of horrors, and just to add perfect effect, it started raining outside. Three men in clown masks walked in from the back with huge bags of money; they also had guns like the girl had.

"You want the poor, innocent people to die?" Joker asked and a few more of the circus people, both men and women, all having the same apparel as the girl, came in. They each had a citizen and sat them next to the other hostages. "There's more and counting," he put on a pouty face.

"What sort of challenges?" Robin asked.

"That's classified," Riddler said pretending to be serious.

"But all the poor, innocent people, and for just a game? A poor three round game? I'll even make you a deal. If he's not dead by the third round, you can have him back, and you will win. If he doesn't die by round three, I win and get to keep him as a pet. I'll make him stay a dog for the rest of his life. I've always wanted a nice dog," Joker finished.

"Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"Let's do it," Beast Boy replied.

"Okay! Wonderful, you come with us," Joker commanded and a circus girl came over with a gun to get Beast Boy. Raven shot the gun out of her hand and Joker yelled.

"Hey! You do that again and those people die!" he yelled and Raven calmed down.

"It'll be okay Rae. It's just a game, what could happen?"

**I don't know if I'm to huge on the plot... If you like it please Review. Tell me if you see anything too. Thanks everyone! **


	2. Just joshin

**I had like 60 hits and only one person reviewed. It makes me sad. But I do still like this story, and it gets pretty violent in this chapter. I love it.**

The four remaining Titans were back at their tower after the people were released, only minor injuries. The Joker and Riddler had taken Beast Boy with them and drove away, leaving the Titans and the police to get the people out safely. "They destroy our house, kidnap our friend, and desert a whole street and get thousands of dollars to boot?! What's wrong with us?!" Cyborg cried.

"Beast Boy went willingly and there's nothing we can do about it but win The Game," Raven said picking up a cup from the ground that had fallen when Riddler broke in and trashed the place.

"We should've done something! We didn't even fight!" Robin yelled.

"Getting angry will only make things worse. One way or another we would have to play The Game, and now we will," Raven said putting the shattered window back with her powers.

"Fine, I wonder when The Game starts," Robin said as he tripped over a string and almost fell. It was connected to a machine and he looks closely at it. It read 5, then 4; he didn't wait to see what it would say next. "Run!" he yelled and pulled Starfire to the ground, covering her with his cape. It exploded and sent them flying forward, hitting the wall. Raven took the fire with her powers and threw it out to the water. The little bomb was still on the floor and it repeated a recording over and over. It was the Riddler.

"Mini game time! This one's called, don't die in your own house!" after that he laughed and the recording started all over again. "Mini game time! This one's called, don't die in your own house!" he laughed. Over and over the Titans heard this, until Cyborg smashed it with his fist.

"Those crazy," he started.

"No Cyborg. We can't stay here," Robin said stopping him.

"But, this is our home," Starfire started.

"Yea, but the place is rigged. It's not safe here," he shook his head.

"We could stay on the island for now and use materials from the tower to build a makeshift shelter," Raven suggested.

"That sound like a plan," Robin nodded.

After the Joker and Riddler and all of their henchmen got outside the bank, they took Beast Boy aside. "Here we go," Joker said and Riddler pulled Beast Boys arms behind his back. He was about to transform and run back when they slapped a metal collar around his neck. He tried to transform, but her couldn't. His eyes widened and he shrunk back. This wasn't the first time he'd been kidnapped by two maniacs, but neither experience was good. They tied his hands behind his back and put him in a blind fold. He felt himself being stuffed into a car and pushed down to the floor before a few henchmen got in and sat on the seats, they're feet kicking him on purpose, just for fun.

"So, Boss, where are we going?" Riddler asked.

"Can't say for sure, but we're going to the warehouse for sure!" the two laughed. _I don't even think that's funny_, Beast Boy thought. One of the kicks got him right in the gut and he took in a sharp gasp of air.

"What's wrong with you?" Riddler asked and Beast Boy guessed he'd turned around, for Riddler was in the front seat.

"What's wrong with your face?" he asked sarcastically. There was a pause.

"Kick him in the head," Joker ordered someone and the next second there was a sharp pain in his temple. He rolled in pain.

"What's wrong with YOUR face?" Riddler asked and they all laughed around Beast Boy making him want to growl. He tried transforming, just out of habit, but found he still couldn't. He tried tuning out the rest of the ride. They must've stolen a limo, because there were a lot of people in this car, and they were all behind Beast Boy, or so he thought he heard. The brakes shrieked as the car came to a sudden halt and Beast Boy was thrown into the seat in front of him.

"We're home!" Joker exclaimed. "Get the game piece and let's get." He heard the doors open and someone dragged him out by his feet. I tried getting away, but it didn't work and his head hit the pavement. The girl grabbed him up by his arm and he fallowed them in, defeated.

"Can I introduce him into the other hims?" Riddler asked and Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.

"I am really special 'cuz there's only one of me," he said, reciting words from the happy song. Riddler laughed. "I'm glad we got this one, Joker."

"Me too, what's your name Kid? Wait, I don't like whatever you're going to say. Let's call him… Kid," Joker decided.

"And I'll just call you Old Smiley," Beast Boy said rolling his eyes. Joker growled and smiled his split cheeks.

"You know how I got this scar?" he asked.

"I hear it's a different story every time," Beast Boy said. He fallowed them into a dark, half lit room with one table and three chairs.

"But I can tell you the true story, Kid," he smiled and sat down before Riddle sat down too. The light swung menacingly and the only other thing in the room was a camera that sat at the table. Riddler took this and turned it on.

"Hey Kiddies," he said and Joker turned on a monitor in the corner that wasn't shown by light and Beast Boy hadn't seen it until now. It showed Raven meditating on a rock and Robin sparing with nothing. Starfire and Cyborg were talking.

"The Game, whatever it is, can't be that hard," Cyborg was saying.

"Hello Kiddies!" Riddler yelled and the other Titans jumped.

"Riddler!" Robin growled as the Titans gathered around the screen.

"And friends," he said showing Joker, who waved, and then to Beast Boy who, just stared at the screen, not the camera.

"Say hi to your friends, Kid," Joker ordered.

"Hi," Beast Boy said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Um… Hi?" Robin asked.

"You're live," Joker told the camera.

"When do we start this Game?" Robin asked.

"Right now, round one. I call this, try and not bleed out and die," Joker said and pulled out his gun. "This round is for Greenie." The camera stayed on Joker and he shot over and over and over until he was out of bullets. At first, Beast Boy was screaming, out in pain, but soon the screaming stopped and Starfire started crying into Robin's shoulder.

"Does this mean we win in round one?" Riddler asked and they both burst out laughing as they saw the girls crying freely and both boys with tears threatening.

"We're just joshing you," Joker said and took the camera and showed Beast Boy on the ground. He was holding his ankle; there was blood dripping down from it and he looked up at the camera in panic. There were gunshot wholes in the wall and floor all around him, but other than his ankle, he was unharmed. The two insane villains couldn't stop laughing.

"You… you should've seen the looks on your faces!" Riddler gasped between laughing.

"That was perfect!" Joker yowled and laughed.

"The girls were crying! You guys thought he was dead!" Riddler laughed even harder at the last words.

"That was not nice!" Starfire yelled through her tears.

"I know! Isn't it wonderful?!" Joker yelled again and fell into another laughing fit.

"Well, that's all for today's episode, but meet us at the right edge of town tomorrow at noon tomorrow for round three. No time sooner, no time later," Joker said.

**Beast Boy: You shot my ancle?**

**Jasperslilred: Get over it my adorable Beast Boy.**

**Starfire: May I do thes claimer of dis?**

**Jasperslilred: Disclaiimer, and yes you can.**

**Starfire: Thank you Friend, Jasperslilred doesn't own Teen Titans. There you go!**

**Jasperslilred: Well, that was surprisingly more boring than I thought it would be...  
**


	3. The other Me's?

**Beast Boy: My ankle hurts.**

**Gabe: We all hurt. We're in a freaking cell. My blue hair is dirty! MY HAIR! I LOVE MY HAIR!**

**Jasperslilred: Stop whining, both of you and decide who's doing the disclaimer.**

**Gabe: I'll do it. Jasperslilred owns nothing and is stupid and we fictional characters should lock her in a cell and shoot her, just like she does to us and other characters in other stories.**

**Beast Boy: What is it with you and cells?**

**Jasperslilred: Just let the people read the story...  
**

"But, wait, that was just round one! How can the next round already be round three?" Robin yelled.

"But you cried, so you lose a round," Riddler said.

"That's not fair, Man!" Cyborg boomed.

"Life's not fair," Joker said.

"Hang in there Beast Boy! We'll get you out of there! Don't worry!" Robin yelled before the monitor went black and Riddler set the camera down. Joker smiled as Beast Boy lifted his hand to look at his ankle. It was red and swelling. He touched it and it hurt horribly. He tried getting inside it to get the bullet out, and screamed in agony when he did. He finally pulled it out, and there were silent tears streaming down his dirty face.

"Let's get you to the other yous," Riddler said. Beast Boy just stared. His arms were still behind him, and now he had only one working leg.

"Oh yea," Joker said. "Not my best thought out plan." Riddler picked up the teen and let him lean against him to the cell. He threw Beast Boy in and then undid the rope around his wrists and left. Beast Boy rubbed his sore wrists. The skin was ripped and red. He looked around and saw a boy, about his age, 13.

"Hey," Beast Boy asked. The boy lifted his head. He was in the corner in the fetal position and holding his legs tightly. It was dark, but Beast Boy had animals senses and could see almost perfectly. The boy had jet black hair and dark skin. His eyes were tired and Beast Boy knew he'd woken him up.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"My name's Beast Boy," he said dragging himself to the opposite corner. He looked around and saw two more boys looking the same age, one hade blond hair, super pale skin, and deep blue eyes, just like Beast Boy had had before he got his powers. The other boy had blue hair, like it had been died, these two boys sat next to each other on the wall.

"Timothy," the pale boy said.

"Gabe," the other nodded. "So is there a reason you're here?"

"Well, I'm a pawn in The Game," Beast Boy said ripping the sleeve of his shirt off to wrap his ankle, because he was starting to feel lightheaded.

"We have something to do in The Game, but were not sure what. You said you were Beast Boy, like a Teen Titan?" Timothy asked.

"Yea," Beast Boy said as he pulled the cloth tighter.

"I'm Justin," the boy in the corner said stretching.

"Hey," Beast Boy smiled.

"What'd they do to your foot?" Gabe asked.

"They shot it, and the Titans thought I died and it was just a joke. We haven't lost yet," Beast Boy said crawling to the other boys. They sat in a circle and talked for a long time.

"Hey, why don't you turn into a dinosaur and get us out of here already?" Timothy asked.

"Can't, something about this thing," Beast Boy said gripping at the collar.

"Oh," Justin sighed.

"Sorry," Beast Boy replied.

"Not your fault. So is it true and StarFire have a pet worm?" Justin asked.

"Silky? Yea, but he's not a worm, he's a mutant maggot," Beast Boy smiled.

"Sounds charming," Gabe said.

"He's really cool," Beast Boy said.

"I want a mutant maggot!" Timothy said excitedly.

"Me too!" Justin said.

"Hey, what about you and Raven? Are you really going out?" Justin asked.

"Um… No… I actually annoy her to death. It's loads of fun. She sit's around reading all the time, and the other day I put a fake bug in her book!" Beast Boy smiled wide.

"Did she scream?!" Gabe asked.

"No, she just looked at it then shoved it up my nose…" Beast Boy said remembering. He missed the Titans.

"Ha! Nice," Justin clicked.

"Yea,"

"What about Cyborg. Everyone says you two are best friends," Timothy said.

"We are. We play video games all the time," Beast Boy said. "He usually wins."

"Awesome!" Justin said and there was a loud bang. The three boys all got wide eyed and backed up to the wall. Beast Boy dragged himself to the cell bars and lifted himself up to see Riddler.

"Okay Kiddies, here's the deal."

**Beast Boy: Oh great...**

**Riddler: I love that I'm so evil!**

**Jasperslilred: Shut up. Nobody likes you. We love Joker.**

**Joker: Am I the Heath Ledger joker?**

**Jasperslilred: Yes, he was the best Joker EVA!**

**Joker: I rock.**

**Jasperslilred: That you do.**

**Beast Boy: This is odd...  
**


	4. Camera Tricks or Round One

**Jasperslilred: I'm watching the Dark Night as I update this and I have to say, Joker is quite amazing in this.**

**Joker: I always am.**

**Jasperslilred: Why so serious? Hehe. Would you do the disclaimer? *Joker grabs camera and gives Jasperslilred cards* Okay.**

**Jasperslilred: Jasperslilred doesn't own, Joker owns all. **

**Beast Boy: And yet, I'm tied in a car...  
**

"Come on Titans, it's almost noon. Let's get to round three," Robin sighed. All the Titans were excruciatingly nervous. They walked solemnly to the right edge of town and saw Riddler and Joker come into view.

"Okay, here's the deal, we decided it wasn't fair to take a random round and we decided that the joke wasn't a fair round either. So this is round one, come on," Joker said waving for the Titans to come closer. Robin's eyes turned to slits. They were gambling with a human life, his friends life.

"Here are the rules, Kiddies," Riddler started. "Get behind this line," he said pointing to a white painted line in the street. The Titans did as they were told, but were ready to attack if need be.

"Now, don't try anything funny or I'll blow him up manually," Joker said pulling out a little controller on a remote.

"Rules!" Riddler yowled and pulled up three monitors. "Monitor one shows us your friend," he turned it on and there was Beast Boy, bound hand and foot with a cloth tied around his mouth so he couldn't talk on the back seat of a white leather interior car. He had a black eye, and his face was red. "He's in a car, I'll tell you where last. There's a bomb under his car and if you can find him, you can win round one and get a hostage."

"You still have people?!" Robin yelled.

"Three other kids," Joker explained and Riddler went back to the rules.

"No flying. If I see anyone flying, we blow him up. Second, the bomb is highly sensitive and if the ground even shakes a bit, it'll send him go boom. Monitor 2," he turned on the second monitor and it showed many many many clown masked men and women. "I think you get it. So any questions?"

"Where's Beast Boy?" Cyborg growled.

"I was getting to that!" Riddler whined.

"He's in a car, in the parking garage on the opposite side of town. The bomb timer has fifteen minutes. You have to fight my clowns, get to the garage, find his car, and disarm the bomb in that time. Understood? It's a white explorer. Go," he said and pressed a button to start the bomb. The Titans all ran as fast as they could.

"Starfire, Cyborg, you fight, Raven and I will try to get to Beast Boy," Robin ordered. Star and Cyborg stopped as soon as they saw the clown men while Raven and Robin snuck around the buildings back alleys and kept going. Joker turned on the third monitor and watched the Titans play The Game.

"Entertainment if I ever saw it," Joker said shaking his head.

"Right you are, Friend," Riddler said crossing his arms and watching. Raven and Robin got to the garage with five minutes to spare.

"Come on! We're here! Look for a white…" Robin began, but his jaw dropped as they entered the first floor and every parking spot had a car, and the cars were all white explorers. Joker and Riddler laughed at his expression and almost couldn't stop.

"Come on, I'll go to the second floor, if you see him, call me," she said. Robin nodded and looked into every tinted window and ran like a mad man to find his friend, with three minutes, Cyborg and Starfire came up.

"Look for him!" Robin ordered. The Titans continued.

"Two minutes left!" Cyborg yelled.

"Care to see your little friend?" Riddle asked rolling monitor one up. There was Beast Boy, struggling like a maniac against the ropes. Everyone looked for half a second and continued searching faster.

"One minute left!" Joker yelled and held up the remote. Beast Boy struggled even more and fell off the seat to the floor of the car, but was still visible.

"Hold on, B!" Cyborg yelled.

"Thirty seconds!" Riddler reported.

"The suspense is murder!" Joker yelled and the two laughed, but only for a slit second.

"Come on, B!" Cyborg yelled again.

"Beast Boy, please!" Raven yelled running down the stairs. "He's not up there!"

"15," Riddler said grimly.

"Please Beast Boy! Show us where you are…" Raven said and the glass of every car shattered.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4," Joker counted down. The closer he got to one, the bigger the smile on his face grew. There was a muffled scream from a car on the opposite end of the garage.

This would usually be the time when I would say, "The Titans eyes widened in panic," or "The four teens took in a sharp gasp of air, knowing that there was no time for three seconds," or even something like "The four Titans ran for all they were worth toward the soon to be exploded vehicle at the end of the garage," but there were no words to describe what the four teens felt at that moment. It was a feeling that they rarely felt as heroes. They felt helpless against the much older villains, and they felt helpless for their friend. The two villains on the other hand were joyous. Jokers smile played endlessly over his lazily painted face.

"2, 1," Riddle said and as the Titans ran, they hadn't even gotten past the villains when an explosion echoed in their ears.

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled, but couldn't be heard over the explosion. Cars went flying and fire set to the car at the end, or what was left of it at least. After the smoke settled, monitor one was only to be seen as static.

"We'll be in touch," Joker said and a black limo drove up behind the two. The Titans ignored this and ran to the burning remnants of car. Joker opened the front door.

"I want to drive," he said before firing his gun and throwing the injured clown to the cement floor and jumped in. Riddler left the monitor and got in the passenger's seat with only a smile to the young heroes. He rolled the window down and watched the Titans with wide, pure insane eyes. Raven watched them drive away, and the back tire popped with a loud crack. All remaining eyes turned to the burning car, or one of the now many parts.

"Beast Boy…" Raven mustered. Robin was the first to take a step forward before running at full speed at the main scene. Raven took one step before picking up her foot and seeking a long drop of blood that had been shot from the car before having to turn her head to hold back tears and vomit. Robin stopped at the rubble as the last flame settled into black ash against shards of metal. The stench of burning leather and gunpowder filled the large fog filled garage as Cyborg stepped behind the leader and put his metal hand on his friends shoulder.

"We couldn't even keep him alive through round one…"

"Job well done, I say!" Joker laughed from the front seat of the limousine. Riddler turned around from his place in the passenger's seat to look at the green boy tied hand and foot in the back seat, a camera placed near his face.

"I agree. You're dead, for all anyone else knows," Riddler smirked. "The little brat played you well. I liked the scream at the end, what about you, Joker?"

"I liked when you're friends got scared and thought you were dead. And when you went crazy against you're ropes. Riddler, you're little trick with this camera and the other boy in the car worked perfectly," Joker said as he reached back and took off the rope from Beast Boy's mouth. "Now, I want you to tell us your favorite part."

"You killed him… Did you even know his name? Do you even care? Justin. Now my friends think I'm dead and you think this is funny?! You call this a game?!" Beast Boy yelled and tried to break the ropes again as he did so.

"No, I call it The Game. And I do think it's funny. I can't wait until your friends find out you're not really dead," he paused to turn and lick his lips menacingly, "then we can watch it all crash and burn all over again."

**Beast Boy: O_O So I'm NOT dead? That was hard to fallow.**

**Jasperslilred: Well, for others who thought that too, let me explain. Joker had the camera of monitor one on Beast Boy who was actually tied in the Jokers car, safe and sound, but Justin was locked in the car with the bomb, not Beast Boy. **

**Justin: But I'm just an OCC actor. Yea!  
**


	5. It wasn't funny

**Jasperslilred: Sorry it took so long ot update! I really am! FF wouldn't except my document, but here you go! No worries, be happy!**

**Beast Boy: Can we get on with it? I'm tired and want to go home.**

**Gabe: You're face. My awesome blue hair. Jasperslilred not owning anything, why is everything so great?**

**Jasperslilred and Beast Boy: That's it, we're putting you in a paper bag and never letting you out.  
**

"You're home," Riddler s said as he tossed Beast Boy into the dark cell. He landed on his arm and a circus girl pulled him up to untie his hands. The green teen sat up and rubbed his red wrists while backing up against the wall next to the two other remaining captives. Joker pushed the circus girl out of the way and the two villains stood in the cell staring the three much younger teens.

"You know, I think I like that one for round two," Riddle said elbowing Joker and pointing at Timothy like a little kid who wanted their dad to buy them a candy.

"Alright. You know Kid, you did all to perfect at the garage. You're little," he licked his painted lips and looked about like he was trying to find the words as he took a slouching step toward the boys, "friends, think you're dead. We won round one, and on top of it all, I got to see a car blow up. I call this a halfway constructive day, what do you think?"

"I think you're a maniac," Beast Boy growled.

"Where's Jason?" Gabe asked.

"They blew him up in a car. Unless that was just a trick too," Beast Boy answered.

"No, no, the little brat's dead. No way he couldn't be. Now, Girly, get the kid Riddler picked out," Riddler said, speaking in third person. Timothy gasped and Gabe put his arm in front of his friend. Beast Boy got on all fours and then on one knee in front of the two to block them from the madmen.

"Oh, still trying to play hero are we?" Joker asked and reached into his purple suit. "We can't have that." He took a step forward as he pulled out a long knife. "You wanna know how I got these scars?" he asked as he played with the knife in two fingers.

"Not really," Beast Boy tried to growl, but his throat wouldn't let it. Joker laughed contently at the boys fear.

"Alright, you get to tell the story then," he said as he pulled out a gun and waved it around to Beast Boy's right so he moved away from the other two and against the wall.

"Um…" the Titan scowled. "No, ya paranoid schizophrenic," Joker licked his lips and gripped Beast Boy by the collared neck.

"When I tell you to do something, what do you do?" Joker asked still brandishing the knife.

"Say no and let you look like an idiot," Beast Boy answered still scowling.

"You know, you should smile more," Joker suggested, stretching out the word smile as he brought the knife closer to Beast Boy. "Why so serious?" he asked and touched his little weapon to the boys face. "Let's put a smile on that face," then he smiled again and cut into Beast Boys cheeks. When he backed away, blood ran down from the cuts down to his chin. The cuts weren't all the way through like Jokers, but they were still from his lips to the edge of his cheek bone and the blood ran down to his jaw. Joker and Riddler laughed menacingly and Joker picked up Timothy by the shoulder.

"No!" the boy protested. Gabriel tried to grab him but was thrown to the ground by the back of Jokers gun. The metal bared door was slammed with a crack and all was still as Timothy's screams ran through the halls trying to escape but with no prevail and died in the solemn halls. They got fainter and fainter until the only sound was the dripping air unit outside the cell. Gabe stood and ran to look out the barred wall and pulled on them before turning to Beast Boy.

"We have to get out of here! We have to save Tim!" he exclaimed.

"We're locked in and there are most likely a lot of guards," Beast Boy said. As he spoke, his hope left with his words.

"No! Come on, you're a Teen Titan! You can't give up. You don't give up," he sighed. He gripped his teeth together. "YOU NEVER GIVE UP!" he yelled. "You can't give up now. We have to get out of here before that's us getting dragged out of here and into some car with a bomb under it like Jason!" Gabe yelled. "We can't lose hope…" he sighed and his blue tipped hair covered his eyes, showing the original dirty blond.

"Gabe, hope can't open these doors! Hope can't save Tim! Hope can't bring Jason back or make everything better and easier," Beast Boy's words were slurred with his cheeks being half cut open.

"But it's what keeps us trying," Gabe sighed and went to the opposite wall to sit down. After a few minutes of a hard stare, he stood up and sat down beside Beast Boy. The Titan raised an eyebrow. "It's cold," he muttered looking away. Beast Boy smirked, but stopped when it stretched out his ripped flesh.

"We'll be ok, Gabe. My friends will win round two and Tim will be ok, and so will we," Beast Boy said putting his arm on his new friends shoulder. "And I _hope_ we'll be ok," Beast Boy smiled and Gabe lifted his head to smile right back. "Hey, at least we're not insane like Joker. Why so serious?" Beast Boy laughed, but Gabe didn't. The Titan was trying to lighten the mood, but Beast Boy's method was just disturbing.

"That wasn't funny, he slit your face," Gabe said leaning back. Beast Boy looked down.

"Just… oh, never mind."

**Gabe: It wasn't funny...**

**Beast Boy: I said never mind!**

**Jasperslilred: Review so these two will SHUT UP!!! Review! Review!  
**


	6. Riddle Me This

**Jasperslilred: This chapter goes to SnowFallsSlow, who gave me a hint on her story. **

**Beast Boy: ... you traded me having THIS for a hint that left you in a cliffhanger anyways?**

**Jasperslilred: Yes, yes I did. Now, everyone, if you like this story, you will LOVE Confiscated. I think it's on my Favs page. It's awesome. You should read it. BB gets kidnapped in it too!!!**

**Beast Boy: So your not the only one?**

**Jasperslilred: Nope... Told you so. Hey, I don't own these peeps, just Gabe. **

**Gabe: Go me!... and my awesome blue hair!  
**

"Robin, we lost. B's dead, there's nothing left!" Cyborg yelled as Robin kicked over a chunk of metal that used to be the driver's door… or the trunk wall.

"It can't be like that. Joker and Riddler both… It can't end like this…" Robin shook his head as he saw yet another puddle of splattered blood. It was more gruesome than anything the Titans had seen.

"They're mad. The Game must've not been that important…" Raven said. Her cloak hood pulled up to cover her red eyes which held tears that weren't being allowed to fall.

"Friends," Starfire sniffed through her tears. "The evil man said he would be touching us. Does this mean we must still play his horrible Game?" Starfire asked walking up and hugging Robin. Cyborg fell to his knees beside the pile of rubble as a tear fell from his human eye.

"I'm sorry, B…" he said shaking his head. "So so sorry…"

"Hello?" a voice called and rang in the room. Only three heads turned to a small boy with a teddy bear the size of him standing in to doorway. The fourth hooded head couldn't look away, because then people would see she was crying. "Did you get the bad guy?" the little boy asked.

"Lane!" a woman ran up from the stairway and picked up the boy. "I'm…" she started and saw the blood and car. Her hand went to her mouth. "Oh my gosh," she muttered.

"Let's get out of here," Robin sighed.

"Where do we go? WHERE are we supposed to go?!" Cyborg yelled and stood up to face Robin.

"The tower, it's over Cyborg," Robin sighed, but looked up when he felt his shirt collar being gripped. Cyborg's face came closer.

"What, you expect us to just go home? Just leave him?" Cyborg asked. Robin narrowed his eyes.

"That's exactly what I expect you to do. Now stop looking like an idiot and let's get to the tower do disarm all the bombs," Robin said pushing Cyborg's arm away.

"You're all idiots," Raven growled and a wing swept them all up. When light shone again, they were in front of the tower. Raven fixed her hood a bit further up and continued to the door.

"What about Mad Mod?" Gabe asked as Beast Boy whipped the last of the blood off his chin.

"Old, I used to think he was insane, but then I met the Joker," Beast Boy explained folding the rag and touching his thin cuts. "I'm just glad he didn't slit them all the way through."

"Yea, that would be creepy," Gabe said. "Why would Bat Man's guys be here, though?"

"Maybe they needed more people for The Game," Beast Boy growled.

"Or maybe we just wanted a little fun," Riddler's high pitch yowl rang through the hall. The teens turned their heads to the barred wall and door as the green suited man slid open the door with his cane. "I made it," he said and twirled his question mark shaped cane around in two fingers. "Miss me?"

"No," Gabriel answered simply.

"Riddle me this, riddle me that, keep talking that way and I'll make you go splat," he pointed his cane and it slid back to reveal a scythe-like knife that Riddle wrapped around Gabriel's neck with its round shape.

"Riddle me this, Riddle me those, what, are you ganna kill us with your big fat nose?" Beast Boy asked and grinned. The cane moved quickly to Beast Boy's neck.

"Riddle me this, riddle me those, keep this up," he slapped Beast Boy upside the head "and next you'll get deathblows." Beast Boy took to this game quickly.

"Riddle me this, riddle me that, has anyone told you how stupid is you're hat?" Beast Boy asked. Riddle took of his hat with the single question mark and twirled it on his open finger, still having his cane around Beast Boy's neck.

"Riddle me this, riddle me those, I'm in charge of round two, my dear little fellows," he smiled. "And I'm going to murder you."

"So does this mean I win?" Beast Boy asked. Riddler lifted the cane, scrapping some skin and forcing Beast Boy to stand.

"You win a nice walk in the mine field," Riddler smiled and started laughing his crazy laugh and his red hair glistened in the small amount of light in the cell. "Get in here," he yelled suddenly. A clown masked man came in and took Beast Boy's wrists roughly and wrapped a rope around them. The Titans rolled his eyes as Riddler pulled the cane back and did a little dance with it excitedly. He couldn't be twenty five to have so much energy and yet to be a mastermind villain.

"So where are we going?" Beast Boy asked after fallowing Riddler and the clown through the halls for at least ten minutes.

"You've been," he held up two fingers on each hand for air quotes and walked backwards to face him, "dead, for over a week, and Joker and I have decided it's time to tell your friends. We got bored," Riddler shrugged and opened a large metal door. As Beast Boy stepped through the large metallic doorframe, a light came to his eyes and he had to squint. There was a huge skylight, a table with a video camera, a spray paint can, and a chair with a chain and rope setting on it. Joker sat in this chair, holding the restraints.

"Glad you could make it," he said menacingly.

"Sit down, Junior," Riddler hit Beast Boy on the head with his cane and the teen walked over to the chair. Joker stood and smiled as he pulled out a gun and made the boy sit still while he tied him down.

"And here, we, go," he said and grabbed the camera. It pointed to Riddler first.

"Hum, hello Titans!" Riddler exclaimed and twirled his can around his neck. "You wanted The Game, I'll give you The Game," the sight from the camera moved as Joker set the camera down on the table so it could still see Riddler. "What are you doing?" Riddler asked, still on camera.

"Give me a minute!" Joker growled smiling as he put a blindfold on Beast Boy, who bit his finger. "Stupid kid," Joker kicked the boys shin before tying the blindfold and picking up the spray paint. "Here we are," he stepped into view of the camera and started spraying the paint onto the wall behind Riddler, who shrugged at the camera and continued dancing. Beast Boy's ears filled with the sound of the spraying can and Riddler's feet tapping the ground. The sounds stopped and the stench of the paint filled his senses causing him to cough.

"Shut up!" Joker yelled. Beast Boy smirked, but kept quiet. There was another tap, like Riddler set down his cane and did his signature pose.

"Like I was saying, hello there, here we go. Riddle me this,

Now I can tell you, I have a surprise,

But first you must get through my riddle's disguise.

We've messed with what you know as your friend's and yours life,

We only did it to cause round one's strife,

Our skillful deceit filled you're head with our lies,

It was woeful to you with the scene in your eyes.

The wonders of life,

The secrets of death,

Nach bhfuil do chara a glacadh an-anáil dheireanach," he finished with this and smiled wide. Joker clapped and Riddler took a bow, catching his hat as it fell. "It rhymes in English, I swear."

"I liked it!" Joker came back into view of the camera and turned it off. "Someone drop this off at the Titans."

**Okay guys, I have a deal for you! If you can figure out what that little sentence says, I'll let you have some part in the story, like, I'll let you chose a pairing, or give me an idea for round 2... Need help with that one... lol. But it'll be something! Only the first one who get's it can win tho! Otherwise, sry. **

**Review!  
**


	7. Singin Singin Singin!

**Jasperslilred: Okay, here's the chapter of happiness. FYI, Round 2 isn't for another chapter, but this is a bridge chapter. I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS!  
**

**Beast Boy: BORING!**

**Gabe: Equally bored. Cold, wet cells, not my thing.**

**Jasperslilred: You know you love them.**

**Random author's note: You guys give the awesomest/strangest reviews. I like them! Oh, and SnowFallsSlow got the phrase. _Daphne174, _I have to say, love your reviews. Alot. lol  
**

"Well, I think that's the last of them," Kid Flash said, trying to cheer up the 4 main Titans as he ran back from throwing out another little green duck slash bomb.

"Thanks for all the help Kid," Cyborg mustered.

"It's the best I can do," Kid Flash smiled. Raven was on the couch with her nose stuffed into a book, but it might as well have been upside down; everyone knew she wasn't reading.

"I'm sorry," Jinx tried, but stayed quiet, knowing how many times she had tried to kill Beast Boy.

"WE'RE A BUNCH OF STUPID IDIOTS!" Cyborg yelled smashing his fist on the table. "We shouldn't ever have let him go with those crazy good for nothing..."

"Friend, please, we are all in mourning for Friend Beast Boy," Starfire sighed, trying to calm Cyborg down.

"Look, you know BB, he wouldn't want any of us to be too upset. He probably wanted streamers and party balloons at his funeral!" Kid Flash smiled again, thinking the team just needed a laugh. He couldn't have been more wrong. At the word, Funeral, Raven slammed her book closed and rushed out of the room as a few stray light bulbs imploded into piles of dust.

"Sorry Kid Flash. I know you're just trying to help, but it's only been a week..." Robin said. He was more in shock now.

"I'm sorry. I miss the little guy too..." Kid Flash said collapsing on the couch next to Jinx, who took his hand and gave him a comforting look.

"We should've won. We shouldn't have let them..." Cyborg trailed off. All of the Titans assembled jumped wide eyed as a window shattered along the wall. Even Raven stuck her hooded head back in. Jinx stood and stepped over the glass to look out the window as a circus girl and clown stood on the shore pointing and laughing before turning tail and disappearing into the city.

Jinx shook her head before turning around, the glass shifting under her shoes, and looking about the ground for whatever had been thrown. She soon found the culprit in a small black package and handed it to Robin.

"It's a tape," Robin stated emotionlessly as he walked over to the TV. It had players from cassette to blue ray. No one bothered with the broken window as they shifted to where they could have a good view of the screen.

"Hum, hello Titans!" Riddler exclaimed as he twirled his question mark cane around his neck. "You wanted The Game, I'll give you The Game." The sight moved like the person holding the camera was moving. "What are you doing?" Riddler asked, still on camera.

"Give me a minute!" Joker yelled. Riddler just looked at the camera and shrugged before turning. The Titans stared at the TV with interest as soon as Joker yelped and said, "Stupid kid," and there was a gasp of pain. At the end everyone was listening very intently.

"Like I was saying, hello there, here we go. Riddle me this,

Now I can tell you, I have a surprise,

But first you must get through my riddle's disguise.

We've messed with what you know as your friend's life,

We only did it to cause round one's strife,

Our skillful deceit filled you're head with our lies,

It was woeful to you with the scene in your eyes.

The wonders of life,

The secrets of death,

Nach bhfuil do chara a glacadh an-anáil dheireanach," Joker finished and took a bow making his hat drop and he caught it in a not so graceful way. There was clapping in the background. "It rhymes in English, I swear." The screen turned black.

"What does that mean?" Robin almost yelled as he jumped for the computer, Cyborg already on the other. "Re-play the audio on the voice at the beginning and see the pitch and I'll translate the audio," Robin ordered. Cyborg stopped.

"That's what I was doing... Why check the pitch? ... Robin, there's no way. We were all there, we saw him, and the blood, he screamed..."

"NOW!" Robin yelled. Kid Flash jumped and pulled Jinx to sit next to him. Raven stood behind the couch as her eyes widened.

"Maybe..." she jumped and sat in the air with her eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" Jinx asked.

"If Beast Boy's alive, I'll know, and I'll find him," she said.

* * *

"Boom Boom Boom, Boom Boom Boom," Raven heard two hoarse voices half laughing half singing.

"Oh, you know what song I've got stuck in my head?" Raven saw a skinny boy with blue tinted hair leaning on the wall, sitting next to her. She could only see whatever this person was seeing, and it was too dark.

"What?" the hoarse voice asked. No doubt it was Beast Boy.

"Black dress, with the tights underneath," the boy smiled and began laughing along with Beast Boy. Raven thought they must've been pretty bored to one, be singing, and second, to think it's funny.

"Don't trust a," Beast Boy stopped and gasped dramatically and put a hand over his mouth.

"I like the censorshipness," the blue haired boy said. After looking for a half second in BB's mind, she found his name was Gabe.

"I like that word!" Beast Boy laughed. Raven's face (or Beast Boys really) was filling with pain. "Ow!" he muttered.

"Great, you got it bleeding again. It's cold in here and I'm not giving you the other end of my sleeve," Gabe lifted his arm to show he'd ripped the end of his sleeve from the elbow down.

"It's ok. It doesn't even hurt anymore," Beast Boy lied. If Raven was at her body at that moment she would've rolled her eyes.

"I hate it down here. I don't want to go on to the next round, but I also don't just want to stick around here," Gabe said pulling his legs against his chest for warmth.

"This coming from Mr. Hope-Keeps-Us-Alive-and-if-you-give-up-you-suck?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, Justin was never hope-y either. You know we'd been in here a week before you came?" Gabe asked.

"I thought it was Jason?" Beast Boy asked. Both boys got really quiet before they both laughed out loud, Beast Boy ignoring his face's stings.

"I know," Beast Boy had to stop as a laugh interrupted his sentence, "I know it's horrible, why is it funny?"

"We're THAT bored!" Gabe laughed and soon the both of them were holding their sides with laughter. Raven let herself fall back into her own body.

* * *

"He's still alive."

**Beast Boy: O_O Oh! I'm still alive! Alive and singin!**

**Gabe: All the cool, sleep deprived, hypothermic, hungry, near crazy kids sing and laugh about it!**

**Beast Boy: Oh yea!**

**Jasperslilred: ... I... No... Wow, just wow...  
**


	8. Where and When?

**Jasperslilred: Internet was messed up and I had to take apart the wireless boxy thingy and put it all back together, but it's working again! **

**Okay, Daphne147 (or quigs, I'm not sure how that works, lol) Or anyone else who has any ideas, PLEASE give me all and any ideas you may or may not have in your reviews. I love ideas, but I already have round 2, but still tell me cuz I might put in round 3. Do tell me your ideas please.**

**Gabe: Cuz you can't think of your own ways to torchure us.**

**Jasperslilred: Shut up and read the disclaimer. X(**

**Gabe: Jasperslilred is a piece of stupid crap and couldn't own the Titans or anything even if she wanted to.**

**Jasperslilred: ... *This image is to painful for male readers to read***

**Beast Boy: You didn't even come up with that one!  
**

Raven pulled her hood back to reveal an unashamed smirk.

"You're sure?!" Cyborg turned wide eyed.

"Well, he's in hysterics, but alive, all the same. We have to get them before he goes insane, and I don't think he's far," Raven explained.

"Well, it's not much help now, but the phrase was Irish for 'You're friend has not taken his very last breath," Robin explained.

"He's not dead?!" Flash asked, still in a bit of shock, but a smile spread across his face anyway.

"Not yet," Raven said.

"Great!" Flash had to release his happy energy somehow, so he ran around the room at a super speed, making the air pull hard on the Titans.

"I'm really happy, but we have to go back now. If you need ANY help at all, you call, ok?" Jinx smiled.

"Thank you for coming in our time of need!" Starfire hugged Jinx, but couldn't catch Kid Flash.

After the two left, the Titans were contemplating how to respond to the madmen.

"What if we sent them one of his tapes?" Starfire asked.

"Well, the thing is, THEY don't have a huge letter shape for a house as a dead give-away," Cyborg said.

"Oh, yes, I AM happy Friend Beast Boy is not dead, but... what?" Star asked. Robin shook his head.

"They're crazy, not stupid. They'll know if we get it," Raven said.

"Right you are!" The Titans jumped and turned to the screen to see a very smiley Riddler. "We ARE really smart! I love a good compliment," Riddler giggled and the picture zoomed out form his face as he sat the camera on a stand. This revealed a wall that was spray painted in red and read "The Game" and had doodles of poorly drawn bad guys including a big, smiling stick figure wearing a question mark hat with his foot over a much smaller stick figure with X's for eyes.

"No one's complimenting you, Riddler," Robin growled the villain's name.

"You know you love me," Riddler smiled.

"And can't forget me, right?" Joker pushed his way on screen so that the two villains shared the camera space.

"Of course not," Raven rolled her eyes. "Where's Beast Boy?"

"Right... wait... I thought he was..." Riddler put on his 'thinking face'.

"No, you went and got him," Joker said looking the other way.

"Right here my wonderful kidnappers," an extremely hoarse and barely recognizable voice sounded.

"Friend!" Starfire exclaimed.

"There's the little rat!" Riddler ran off camera and pulled up a wheeled desk chair. Tied and chained to it was their precious Beast Boy. His face had cuts from the tips of the cheek bones to the tips of his lips so that they resembled the ones of the Joker. His sleeves were ripped all the way to his elbow on one arm, and his mid-bicep. They also noticed he only wore one shoe and there were a few scabbed scrapes on his neck. "Say hi!"

"What's up Titan Friends?" Beast Boy said smiling, with no need by the way, with his nice cuts.

"B?" Cyborg put his hand over his mouth.

"Cy!" he laughed a bit.

"Beast Boy, come on, transform! Get out of there!" Robin ordered.

"Not in the ideal happenings. Right girly?" A circus girl skipped up and handed Joker a siring before smiling, taking a bow, and scampering out of sight of the camera.

"What is that!?" Starfire demanded. Joker grabbed a fistful of Beast Boys hair and pushed his head forward so that the back of his neck was exposed. Beast Boy gave a grunt of pain as Joker plunged the head of the needle into the teen's neck.

"Get away from him!" Raven yelled and the table went flying across the room.

"Oh, I didn't know he had a girlfriend!" Joker cried. At this, the table which was now on the ground on the other side of the kitchen, well, it sort of exploded throwing splinters all about.

"Cool, neither did I!" Beast Boy smiled in awe.

"Get on with it, Joker!" Robin ordered.

"No, no, no, Roby, I'M in charge of round 2, and you're going to LOVE it," Riddler said putting the bottom of his cane down on Beast Boy's knee.

"Where and when?" Robin growled.

"Where? Um... let's see... I like the.... how about I tell you in the morning? And when... I'll tell you that in the morning too!" Riddler smiled and laughed. Soon Joker joined in and Beast Boy couldn't help but chuckle, as much as he was trying not to.

"Well, what do you want?"Raven said monotonously as she tried to get her emotions in check.

"Well, now I really want a cheese burger... I'll talk to you tomorrow!" Riddler laughed and Beast Boy tried to wave, but just rattled his chains.

"You should wave with your tongue!" a voice called (probably one of the circus girls.) Beast Boy shrugged and stuck his tongue out to wave with it. Robin shook his head.

"We'll see you tomorrow then..." Robin sighed. Riddler waved and the screen went black. Raven turned tail and stalked to her room muttering something about stupid and green.

"Everyone get ready. Tomorrow we ARE going to win. Beast Boy's coming home," Robin stated.

That night no one could really sleep, but were still ready that morning. Even as they all sat around the living room waiting for Riddler, they thought of Beast Boy and what round 2 might consist of. Raven's mind was consumed by the last (or so they thought) moments of the car garage and explosion. She wondered who it was that really did die, or if even that was a trick. Starfire on the other hand was the only one who seemed optimistic and kept saying they would win and get him back. Robin was fairly silent and occasionally checked the computers for who else might be missing for no apparent reason. Cyborg couldn't stop checking the signal after nine o'clock, thinking it might be down and afraid it might not go through.

By noon, even Star was distraught. The four sat on the sofa waiting, not saying a word, checking signals, and even Raven had long abandoned her book at the kitchen counter.

"Moring..." a voice yawned. The Titans all jumped wide eyed to the large image of the Joker's sleepy face and the young Riddler's very happy one.

"Good morning, Titans! Great day for round two, don't you think?" Riddler raised an eyebrow.

"More like we're ready to get this over with," Robin growled as he stood up. "Where and when?"

"Oh... I was supposed to get that last night, wasn't I? Oh well!" Riddler backed up from the camera and started dancing with his cane.

"Come on. I'm ready," Joker yawned again and stumbled off the screen.

"Rough night?" another voice the Titans didn't recognize asked.

"Shut up," Joker muttered off screen. "I stayed up giving orders for round two." Riddler stopped his dance and gave a look of what-are-you-talking-about?-I-totally-did-that!

"That was me! You were too busy making stuff explode!" Riddler exclaimed.

"Alright, get on with it," Cyborg yelled.

"Fine fine," Riddler squeaked, getting excited again. "Meet us at the Clarkson Gardens in half an hour. Don't be late!"

**Jasperslilred: Hey peepsles, when you review, (which I hope you do cuz if not I cry) you can tell me if you have any ideas, and guess what I have for round two. **

**Beast Boy: Yea guys! Won't it be fun to find out how she's going to try to kill me next? YEA!!!**

**Jasperslilred: You saw Gabe, right?**

**Beast Boy: *backs away slowly***

**Jasperslilred: That's what I thought.  
**


	9. Your Grave of Choice

**Jasperslilred: I'm so so so so sorry! I know I'm a horrible person so I shan't keep you waiting since I already have so much! I'm so sorry!**

**Beast Boy: They don't care about your stupid sorrys. **

**Gabe: Yea, don't you have a chapter to introduce? A person to torture? Or a restraining order to obey? Anything?**

**Jasperslilred: My own characters hate me! ;_; Anyways, since Gabe is so MEAN! *evil glare* our favorite missing boy will give our diclaimer! *and the crowd goes wild!*  
**

Side note, Justin and Jason, if you noticed, I goofed on the name. It's the same kid, but he's dead now anyways. Sorry!

**Tim: Uh, I'm sort of-**

**Jasperslilred: DON'T GIVE IT AWAY!**

**Tim: Okay! Gah! Jasperslilred doesn't own the Titans, just me and Gabe... help us, and hopefully she owns a padded cell as well.  
**

"Rise and shine Darlin's!" Riddler's voice rang through the dark cell.

"AH! It's Kristie Alley!" Gabe announced.

"Very funny Kiddo, but news flash, she got skinny," Riddler commented.

"Really?" Beast Boy asked in all amazement.

"She has nice hair... or is that Lady Gaga?" Gabe asked.

"You know she had someone tie her hair in a bow," Riddler asked as her twirled his cane around.

"I thought it was a wig!" Gabe's eyes bulged.

"What is this, The View? Get on with it, Riddler!" Joker yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do! ... Sir yes Sir! Now, Gain-"

"Gabe."

"Whatever. Come on, both of you," Riddler growled. He hooked his cane around Beast Boy's neck and dragged him to his feet. "I'm excited about round two!"

"Really? Not me!" Beast Boy growled and then began singing _girls just wana have fun_.

* * *

"Alright, we're here. Where are _they_?" Robin asked the obvious.

"I don't know, but my stomach feels as though it is flipping about. I believe I'm nervous," Starfire shuddered.

"Don't worry, he won't be getting away this time. We're bringing Beast Boy home," Robin said, punching his fist into his hand. Just then, The Riddler, doing cartwheels, came around the bend, his cane in hand. Joker came around, a little less excited.

"We're late, we're late, for a very important date!" Riddler jumped up and held his cane with both hands, eyes shining.

"No more games, Riddler, this ends now," Robin announced.

"Poor choice of words, no more games? This whole thing is a game, my dear boy!" Joker smiled.

"Then let's get it over with," Raven rolled her eyes.

"Alright, fine, be that way! Now as always rules, rules, rules and more boring rules. Okay, once again, no flying. That's about it! Go!" Riddler began jumping about excitedly.

"Crack addict," Cyborg muttered. A bit confused, and staying ready for anything, the Titans started running from where the villains had just appeared. Surprisingly, the gardens looked the same as usual, only they had more of an eerie glow this time, knowing that their friend was in trouble. Riddler and Joker turned the corner, joining the Titans once more.

"Where is he?" Robin asked.

"Ah, I don't think you understand," Riddler hinted, twirling his cane about.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked. Riddler stayed silent, staring off into the distance, his head cocked to the side, his cane behind him.

"He's a difficult person. Who'd a thunk it?" Joker snickered.

"You said there were more rules!" Robin growled.

"So you want more rules?" Riddler pondered.

"Yes, well, no, we want you to tell us what we're doing! We want to know where our friend is!" Cyborg growled eyes wide and angry.

"Stop. We're not asking the right questions," Raven stared at Riddler, who jumped at her words, another smile creeping onto his face like a nightmare.

"I like this one," he said.

"Joker, where has Riddler put Beast Boy?" Raven asked, turning to the older man. Soon, both the villains were smiling.

"Underground," was Jokers short answer.

"Riddler, where underground is Beast Boy," Raven asked. Riddler once again tuned out and stared off into the distance. Raven turned to Robin. "You ask!"

"Uh, Riddler, where underground is Beast Boy?" Once again, Riddler jumped up, a wide smile on his face.

"He's buried alive at the back of the maze," his wide eyes and smile scared the Titans, but they kept up the charade.

"To what maze do you speak of?" Starfire asked. Riddler didn't move.

"Starfire, you have to state all the information we already know," Raven said frantically. Beast Boy was buried alive somewhere. They had to get to him and fast.

"Mister Riddler, where underground and at the end of what maze is our friend?" she asked.

"I'm not sure if that's right, but it sounded okay... Either way, he's at the back of the maze that I set up for you to go through. Have fun!" he said pointing toward the gazebo. Robin, eyebrow raised, turned to step up the three stairs until he was atop the little gazebo, his eyes widening. When the rest of the Titans joined him, they saw why.

Huge bushes, raised higher than Cyborg were sloppily set in place, making a huge maze through the field.

"I suppose this is where we begin," Joker said, pulling up more of the dreaded monitors. "Screen one."

"This is your friend," Riddler pointed with his cane as they turned it on. It was dark, but the camera was night vision, so everything was green. Like you could tell though, Beast Boy was already green. He was barely moving, the gag in his mouth and hands tied. The gag moved over the Joker's scratches on the poor boys face, making the once again, open and bleed.

"Screen two," Joker said, once again, another monitor. Hooray.

"This is the other boy who you will try to save BEFORE you save your friend, hear? If you dig up your little green friend before you dig up him, I'm pressing this magical button," he said brandishing the little red object, "that will open his coffin and let in all the dirt. He'll die within minutes. That's it. No flying."

"No time limit?" Robin asked in disbelief.

"Well, you do have the limit of air in the boys' coffins. They've been in there, oh, let's say ten, fifteen minutes," Riddler shrugged. Joker agreed.

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled and the Titans started the maze, splitting up when need be. Soon, they were all separated and all at different ends of the maze. To their surprise, they also met a few clowns or circus girls along the way, but they quickly disarmed and left them. They had bigger 'fish to catch.' The first one to reach the clearing was Robin.

"Guys!" he screamed, seeing two piles of freshly put dirt.

"Yea?" Cyborg's muffled voice called from behind the rows of bushes.

"I found them!" Robin screamed. "Wait, which one's which?"

"That's for you to decide," Riddler said, coming from where Robin had just came.

"No..." Robin sighed, turning back to the two piles of dirt, only a few feet away from each other.

"I would hurry if I were you," Joker said, coming up with the two monitors. The other boy was already passed out from lack of oxygen. Beast Boy had long since stopped banging on the walls of his coffin, hoping and praying that this wouldn't be the coffin he would be truly buried in. Robin turned again, gnashing his teeth and dashing for the grave on the right, digging with his gloved hands like a dog, scooping as much dirt off as he could.

"I never thought you would put someone six feet under without them being dead first," Robin muttered, half to himself.

"Eight feet, actually," Riddler shrugged, his morbid smile in its original position. Suddenly, the bushes from the corner of the clearing were thrown and Cyborg came running in.

"Hey!" Joker defended.

"You never said that was against the rules," Cyborg disarmed the insainanite quickly and joined Robin to 'play in the dirt.'

"Fine," Joker made a face and turned back to the screen just as Beast Boy took another shallow breath and closed his eyes.

"Do we have the right grave or not?!" Robin yelled.

"I wouldn't know," Joker said absentmindedly, staring at the two screens, just as Beast Boy jolted back up. Cyborg, who was watching from the corner of his eye jumped up in aw, just as the screen turned black.

"What the..."

"I wouldn't know," Joker shrugged again.

**Jasperslilred: O_o what could happen?!**

**Joker: I wouldn't know.**

**Jasperslilred: Okay, I had that coming. And Anime Monster, Riddler is pretty awesome. Just the.. uh... who plays him... Johny dept? no... It's somebody like that... Cookie points to whoever can remind me which Riddler I'm talking about!**

** REVIEW WITH DIS NICE LIL BUTTON! :)  
**


	10. The return of Timother the Great!

**Jasperslilred: Okay, because of my not-updating-for-like-a-forever, I'm updating faster, even if it isn't the longest chapter ever.  
**

**Beast Boy: What, you want me to suffer LONGER with LONGER chapters of LONGER torture and LONGER saddness!? **

**Jasperslired: I have never used such blasphemy!... Well, maybe just a lil bit. ^_^ Would somebody do the disclaimer already? **

**Robin: Uh, I'll do it...?  
**

**Jasperslilred: Yes Robin! Disclaim away!**

**Robin: JLR does NOT own me (THANK GOD!), or the rest of the people other than Gabe, Timothy and Justin Jason Guy. God help them!**

"Hurry!" Robin started going at the dirt even more vigorously than he had been, which wasn't saying a lot.

"I'm trying, I'm trying! How do we know this isn't B?" Cyborg asked, glaring at Riddler in the process.

"We don't," Robin said more evenly than he thought he could. Raven came running around the corner, well, the entrance Cyborg had 'improvised.' She immediately went at the dirt with her powers. Soon, they were all entranced with getting to the coffin, they didn't notice the two villains sneak away hastily.

"Friends?" Starfire asked. She wasn't far.

"Star, over here," Robin yelled as Raven brought up another huge mound of dirt with her powers. Starfire came crashing through the shrubs a half second later.

"Where are the evil villains?" she asked. Raven didn't look up from her meticulous work, trying not to strike the coffin to hard and hurt it's occupant, but everyone else turned tail, eyes searching.

"Got something," Raven yelled and all the dirt was brushed up, the coffin lid flew up into the air, dissipating in the process. When they looked down, they saw a pale boy asleep (or they hoped at least.)

"Get Beast Boy," Robin yelled, but they were already working on it. Looking back down to the young boy, he jumped down to join him. His pulse was weak, but at least he had one at all. Lifting the boy and himself from the grave, he put the boys arm around his shoulder and dragged him to where the others were already at least 4 feet down.

With one burst of energy, Raven pulled up the rest of the dirt not caring where she threw it. Once again, the lid of a coffin flew into the air, landing several yards away. Raven was the first to look inside. When she did, she said several colorful words.

No, not like that. First, they were in another language and translated, she said purple, blue, yellow and orange. Gosh, get your heads out of the gutter!

"What?" Robin asked, not knowing whether he really wanted to look or not.

"He's gone. AGAIN!" Raven growled. Several shrubs launched for their first expeditions into space.

"What?!" Robin exclaimed, racing to the hole. Sure enough, the coffin had was empty.

"This is so much fun!" Riddler was shaking in excitement in the passenger's seat.

"You know, soon you'll get bored with the same thing over and over again," Beast Boy muttered from the back seat.

"There's only one round left, Boy," Joker smirked from beside him. FYI, the car was NOT driving itself. There was a clown driving it!

"And how will it be any different from round one and two," the Titan asked as he shifted his feet. He supposed his ankle was infected by now. Gun shots tend to do things like that.

"It'll be Romeo and Juliet," Riddler rolled his eyes.

"Yep, it will be with the new, modern version too. Ugh, that Romeo, where is he? I'll text him. Okay, I'll call him! Oh, there you are!" Beast Boy said in his best girl voice. Starfire helped him with it.

"How clever! And no, we're having teams for round 3, Smart One!" Riddler turned around and stuck his tongue out. Beast Boy returned the favor.

"Maybe I'll just shoot you both," Joker growled.

"Wha-" the boy muttered as he came too.

"Hey, it's alright. We've got an ambulance on the way. Are you alright?" he looked up to see a worried Raven. (If you think I'm talking about the bird, just put your head down.)

"Uh, yea, It think so. Are you Raven?" he asked, sitting up on his elbows.

"Yea," she muttered.

"Beast Boy told us about you," he smiled. Soon, four pairs of curious eyes stared through him. "You know, no matter how long you stare at me, I'm not going to burst into flames. I promise, I've tried."

"Wait, you were with Beast Boy? Is he alright?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, last time I saw him he was doing okay. Worse for wear, but alive that's for sure. I'm Tim, by the way," he said.

"Who else do they have?" Robin asked.

"Uh, they got me, Gabe, and Beast Boy, and this other kid named Justin, but he died in round 1," Timothy looked at the ground.

"Yea, we know," Cyborg sighed. The sounds of the sirens several miles off were just beginning to be audible.

"You know they have Gabe too?" Timothy asked in amazement.

"No, we know that Justin's dead," Robin sighed. "Do you remember where they were keeping you and the others?"

"No, I'm sorry. They used this gas stuff and me and Beast Boy passed out. They were talking about their new prank with his gag coffin when I fell asleep," Timothy shrugged.

"It is alright. We are happy that you are mostly unharmed," Starfire said with a half smile as she stared down into what they thought could be their friend's grave.

"Eu odeio você," Beast Boy sighed as the circus girl stuffed him into the new car. He wasn't blindfolded or drugged, just slightly depressed by now. Well, he still had the stuff in his blood that kept him from changing, but that doesn't count. "What'd you get that idea off TV?"

"Maybe," Riddler could hardly sit still in his seat. "I can't wait till the Titans see the whole in the coffin and the tunnel in the ground! They'll be SO PISSED!" His voice got high and cracked at the last part.

"I'm sure," Beast Boy growled. "You better be enjoying this, for my sake at least."

**Jasperslilred: You have NO idea how many times I typed Timother instead of Tomothy in this thing! Editing sucked! :P**

**Beast Boy: Whose fault is it that Timothers name is Timother? HMM!??**

**Jasperslilred: Is it sad that I don't even know what that means? **

**Review if you love me!!!... Or if you don't! ^_^  
**


	11. Who likes teenagers anyways Psht!

**Jasperslilred: Now, I know it's short, but the only reason I'm updating at all is because I have a few hours from no school (Ha-ZA!) I'm so busy right now, but I'm here and my bunny's in my lap, trying to play with the keys on my computer.**

**Beast Boy: First of all, nobody cares. Second, why is there a rabbit in your lap?**

**Jasperslilred: Cuz I felt like it, dats why! You got a problem?**

**Beast Boy: Mhm. It's name is JLR.**

**Jasperslilred: Shall I go beat this person up?**

**Beast Boy: X(  
**

"That's it! Not one more time will I sit back and watch his life be played with like a doll!" Raven screamed and a few plate shattered to dust in the full sink. She and Robin were pacing back and forth, meeting in the middle and going from one end of the common room to the other. Starfire sat on the couch, trying to watch both of them at the same time... unsuccessfully.

"Exactly, we need to find a way to get ahead of them. They're planning something, I know it..." Robin muttered.

"No shit, Sherlock?!" Raven stopped her pacing to face him.

"Hey, don't talk to me or any of us like that! We're heroes! We've got a reputation!" Robin didn't take well to being cussed at, much less by his own team. They learned that from Beast Boy...

"I'll talk however I feel like talking, got that!?" Raven backed.

"Not to me you won't!"

"Get off you're high horse!"

"Oh, I will! And maybe he'll stumble away and get a beer too!"

"Whoever said that horse was a boy? Sexist?"

"Well, if it's my high horse-"

"You've never had a horse. Just an ass!"

"FRIENDS!" Starfire screamed.

"What?!" Robin and Raven ,who were now inches from one another, whipped around to look at her.

"We should not be fighting right now. We need to work together to find our friend! This arguing over intoxicated horses and donkeys will not help him at all!" When her little rant was over, the two just stared blankly at her. "I'll go to see Friend Cyborg and see how the Timothy is..." she flew to the door slowly and disappeared down the hall.

"Alright, fighting isn't helping..."

"Wait... that's it! Robin, I know how we can get Beast Boy back!" You could see the dusty wheels of thought turning.

"Helping?"

"No, you dolt. Fighting!"

"We've been fighting Rae-"

"Raven."

"-what are we doing wrong?"

"Well, it's going to be a pretty big risk, but if I know something about the Riddler and Joker that I think I know, it's that they make games you have to play. Here's where we finally get the upper hand," Raven was now in full thought mode.

"I don't follow."

"Robin, what are we?" Raven looked him straight in the face. For a moment, he thought she might have gone crazy.

"Heroes." His trademark answer.

"No Robin, right now think outside the box. What do the Riddler and Joker think we are?"

"Raven, no time for riddles, what is it?!"

"What do we do best?" she asked like it should be the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"Heroes, Raven, we are HEROES!" Robin threw his arms in defeat.

"Hey guys. We got Tim here fixed up," Cyborg said coming into the room, oblivious to the argument.

"Can I get back to my mom now?" Timothy asked timidly. Before Robin could tell him that he wanted to question him, Raven jumped up.

"Yea, we'll take you on our way."

"On our way where?" Starfire asked.

"What are you going to do about Gabe and Beast Boy?" Timothy asked.

"We're going to do what we do best," Raven smirked and looked at Robin. "Being rebellious teenagers."

**Sadly, for this chapter, I only own Gabe and Timother... I wish I had a high horse...**


	12. Party Crashers

Okay I have 2 minutes for this so no funny stuff, sry, I gtg to sleep or my motehr is going to slaughter and sacrifice me so here you go have fun and whatsuch yay!

* * *

**For, in most ways, a woman is full of fear, defenseless, dreads the sight of cold steel, but once she is wronged in the matter of love, no other soul can hold so many thoughts of blood. –Medea; "Medea" by Euripides**

"Raven, this isn't a good idea!" Robin leaned toward the girl's ear and whispered splittingly.

"I know that we'll be risking Beast Boy's life, but we've been doing that the whole time. That's the key, Robin!" she exclaimed dragging the others through the dark, wet street.

"I think Friend Raven might have gone insane..." Starfire whispered fearfully, tripping over Cyborg's foot.

"Another key, Starfire. They're both insane, so we have to think like them!" Without warning, Raven grabbed a lamp post in her aura and with a loud exclamation, she jerked it up and out of the ground and thrust it into the sky leaving it to gravity for free fall.

"Raven! You can't do that! Stop!" Robin almost grabbed her arm but giggling from several blocks down distracted him.

"Oopsy," the giggling circus girl put her hand over the red painted lips and began running top speed down the dimly lighted streets, her long sleeves flailing like fire behind her.

"Follow her!" Robin ordered. Raven grabbed his arm before anyone could do a thing.

"Robin, not hero time; trust me, I've got a plan. You've got to let me do this." Everyone knows that Robin and Raven were close, and it was difficult for both of them. But of course, this was That Moment where one of them had to make that decision. Robin understood by looking at her what she was saying: she was choosing Beast Boy.

"Alright, fine. What have you got?"

"Well whatdaya' know! I got the Joker!" Joker pulled the card out of the middle of his cards and tossed it on the table. "Cough it up Riddles." The Riddler stared in shock for a moment in pure amazement.

"He pulled it out of his sleeve, Dumbass," Beast Boy growled from his new place at the corner. His wrists and neck (that was more of Jokers gag) were in steel chains that connected low in the corner at the wall.

"Ahah! The boy had eagle eyes! Cheater!" Riddler screamed and kicked over the chair standing up with a look for pure rapture slapped across his face. Throwing his head back and then laughing a shill chant, he sat back down, still not calm. "I think this means you pay me double. Isn't that how cheating works?"

"I believe so. When someone at the tower cheats, we fight," Beast Boy lied through his clenched fangs. _Heroes don't cheat. Well, until now that is_, he thought.

"Fight? Oh, now that sounds fun. Who wins?" Joker asked, fully intrigued spinning around to face the Changling in the corner.

"I'm less interested in that than I am who would win in a fight against... say, you two." Beast Boy shrugged and looked up in the corner as though he could already see it.

"Well that's quite easy, Me-" –"Me" The two villains looked at each other and laughed.

"You think you can pin us against each other? That's the oldest trick in the book! We already made a deal anyway," Joker laughed, stretching those grand spilt cheeks we all love.

"You would know about old, wouldn't you," Riddler giggled to himself.

"Ah, well that comment is being discar-d-ded," Joker growled in warning.

"Of course," Riddler nodded and shrank back the slightest.

Out of nowhere, dust dropped from the crappy light, fallowed by a quiet but blood curling bang. All three looked about to see where it could be coming from. As soon as they were about to shrug it off as nothing, there was another one, then another.

"What in the-" Joker didn't quite finish, for the door didn't open, it flew across the room, catching him in the process and slamming him into the wall.

"Who started the party without us?"


	13. In a crooked little town

**JLR: First of all, I'd like you to know that DarkRapture went off and guessed PERFECTLY what was going to happen, so I changed it, hehehe. You people have NO idea... **

**Beast Boy: I just want to know when it's over. :(**

**JLR: Sadly, this is... second or third to last chapter and then I will have finished another story. YAY!**

**Beast Boy: REALLY?! Who's going to save me!? I wana know!... well, I already know, but I want THEM to know! My ADORING fans! Tell them Lilred, TELL THEM!**

**JLR: That's what I'm doing Dear. I own nothing in the story but the plot and the crazy ideas that make it mine... Yay!  
**

Beast Boy coughed the thick dirt out of his lungs and throat hearing whispers and several gun shots. When he was finally able to pay attention, he saw thinner, darker dust littering the air and he identified it as every gun bullet Joker and Riddler had. The two now held hand weapons, for Joker, a huge butcher knife with attachments that were the size of pocket knives sticking in every direction. For Riddler, his canes top tore off, revealing the long, thin but sharp and shining blade.

"Robin? Rae?" Beast Boy gawked for a moment as two dark figure outlines became apparent in through the fog. With a girlish giggle, a pink spark flew at the captives feet, making his whole lower body (the part not chained down) fly three feet in the air.

"You wish, Kitty," the voice giggled.

"And when you see her standing there, with green eyes and long blond hair. She wasn't wearing underwear... uh... then... Dipshit!" A huge teen who looked like he ate cows for dinner was the first to exit the fog. He popped his knuckles for show. Next was this chick clad in pink. She looked like she sacrificed babies.

"Baby killer!" Beast Boy screamed randomly.

"What?"

"Oh nothing; commence the ass whopping," he nodded. Jinx just nodded before turning back the quote humans unquote.

"I hope you don't mind, but my friends and I heard about your little game and we want a turn. Hope you don't mind."

"Where could she have gone?!" Robin growled. "This is your fault for stopping me! I could've fallowed her and we could have Beast Boy right now!"

"Wrong again Robin," Raven sighed. Robin opened his mouth for some smart remark when Cyborg cut him off.

"She's right Rob. I looked through cameras around the city. The chick went out of town, out of Steel and past that. Must be some deal with the Joker and Riddler. She wasn't going back to where ever they have BB, and even then she wouldn't have told us," Cy shrugged and buried his face in his silver and blue fingers.

"I would have made her tell us," growled Robin as he punch on hand into the other.

"Friend Raven, you said you had a plan. What was it? Where did you go after the circus girl ran away?" Starfire asked. Everyone looked at Raven as she smirked a bit evilly.

"Oh, well, I did a little bargaining of my own." For a moment they thought they could see the dramatic fire behind her and lightning in the... middle of the day... sky.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we don't know where Joker is, and I just know the best people to find it."

Meanwhile back at the ranch...

"Hope you don't mind," Jinx smiled and winked at Beast Boy.

"I do mind, actually! My game, Girly, and don't you forget it!" Joker growled and tossed his knife. Jinx easily dodged to one side and it landed at her foot.

"OUR game," Riddler whined.

"Fine! OUR game! Still, go away! You're... services are not needed here," Joker growled and turned around.

"Oh yea?!" Mammoth yelled from behind Jinx.

"What did you just say, split faced butt muncher?!" Gizmo was about to launch from behind the two when Jinx reached up.

"Check mate." With that, she threw a single hex at the ceiling and it came down right over Jokers head. Again, dust filled Beast Boy's lungs and he began to cough. A warm feeling crept up his leg and he couldn't help but look to see the rubble falling on himself as well.

"Crap! Jinx, what'd you do?!" Gizmo's high pitched voice rang out and the sound of thick metal snapping let them all know that his spider robot leg had snapped.

"I don't know! Let's get out of here," Jinx was grumbling in anger and fear at the sight of Beast Boys blood. The ceiling continued to relax all around, and soon a crack split right above the poor heros head.

"Help! Somebody!" he screamed for all he was worth and dragged his whole body to one wall of the corner as rubble came down right where his head was only a moment before. The room was in full chaos. Riddler, not being tied down, was out the moment after the three teen villains retreated with a wave of his cane and a bow to his dying audience.

"Coward!" Beast Boy called after him as he dodged another block. He tried everything from transforming (which was still impossible with the strange acid drug still in his system) to breaking the chain with other rubble. Nothing brought any luck and the sounds of crashing only got louder and louder. His head toppled to one side as a side of a piece of wood got him in the temple and for a moment, there was no sound, only a dark ringing.

"Move it, Dimwit!" The voice was slow and deep from the hit and he couldn't turn his head to see who it could've been. "I said get up!" The voice grumbled again. He tried to understand, also he tried to show his ankle, which was in terrible condition from his first day at the Joker/Riddler Inn and Suites. "Come on!" He was jerked to his feel and felt his arm being lifted over his head. Something, wait, somebody, was dragging him out of here.

After only a few minutes of climbing over rubble, his head was back to speed and he could listen to the crumbling, but whoever was dragging him wasn't talking anymore. He wanted so badly to call out someone's name. Raven or Robin, couldn't be Cyborg, to small and struggling. That would rule out Starfire too. Finally, the crumbling and cracking stopped and he was set down with his back against a wall, and he was able to see his rescuers face.

**Review for last (or 2nd to last) chapter!**


	14. They Were Lost and Never Found

**JLR: This is the finaly guys! This is the final count down! The last show! Altho, I'm kinda sad. Only 2 people reviewed to that last chapter and this is the final chapter. :(  
**

**Beast Boy: YAY! I know what happens! I was there! I did this! YAY!**

**JLR: This is awesome! It's midnight and I just finished my second story to finish! AHH!!! YAYAYAY! READ IT! NOW!**

**Disclaimer (I'm going official since this is the last chapter ^_^) I own none of these characters featured in this chapter other than the mention of Gabe. I claim him and the plot and storyline. Thank you very much.**

** (How was that for official?)  
**

...He was able to see his rescuers face...

"Hey, are you alright, Greenie?" Jinx asked, leaning over so she could see Beast Boy's face clearly. She spoke soft as not to cause him any further pain then he was already in.

"I... I think..." he stopped and coughed up a little dirt. Jinx put a pale hand on the blood scrap on his temple.

"I'll drop you off near your tower, okay? Your friends can take care of you there," she smiled a bit and began to stand up. Beast Boy gripped her arm and pulled her down again.

"Thank... thank you," he whispered. He wasn't sure if he was hoarse from screaming or if it was fatigue. She grinned a bit and bent over, reaching for his chin to lift it into the air, letting their lips connect for only a second; he still had a busted lip and she didn't want to hurt him.

"Yea, well, next time we're robbing a bank or something don't expect me to save you then... or go easy on you." The walk toward the tower was difficult. First, trying not to be seen and second, Beast Boy had one operating leg.

"I'm dropping you off here," Jinx sighed and let him down on one of the bigger alleys. "I assume you'll make it to the street to call your precious Titans?"

"Yea. Hey, thank you again... Maybe... one day when we're not pinned against each other... I'll see you around," he smiled. She grinned and jumped up to the second story.

"Or maybe not," she gave a wink and with that, she jumped inside and disappeared.

1 week later

"Okay, give it a try BB," Cyborg said excitedly. Beast Boy threw his legs over the side of the bed and gripped his friends metal arm for support. His ankle wasn't as bad off as they thought and it was the worst of the injuries. Though his wrists and neck were scraped up from being tied up, and his face's 'new smile' was also healing rather nicely.

He gripped the crutches tightly and took a few steps, happy to be out of that bed.

"Awesome! Now we can go out for pizza instead of you guys bringing it in here for me!" The new free-bird jumped up and down on his good foot and spun around. He didn't look healthy enough to go out with a thick white bandage wrapped around his head, but he was set on making it look like he was.

"And we can go pick up Gabe too. He was released from the hospital sometime this morning," Raven came in smirking.

"So, Raven, I hear it was your brilliant idea to send our three favorite people to find me, huh?" Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows. "It's 'cuz you care, huh?"

"Maybe. I knew they'd find you, but then they ran off. You still haven't told us how you got out of the rubble," Raven raised an eyebrow, but remained emotionless. Beast Boy almost paused.

"It's a bug talent," he lied.

"Nice one BB! Come on, lets get outside and get us some pizza!" Cyborg 'boo yeah'ed and called Robin and Starfire to meet them outside. It was the first time BB had been outside (or out of bed for that matter) so when they opened the big front door he took a few steps and closed his eyes, drinking in the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks, the salty smell of the ocean and... blood and rotting flesh?

"Holy crap... what is that?" He crinkled his nose and looked around.

"What are you talking about? Oh, ew, what's that smell?" Robin growled and looked around. They turned to look around a large rock and round a not so pleasant sight. Leaning up against the rock was Riddler, his cheeks slit into a wide grin with blood seeping down, dried and crisp. His dead head hung limp and his open eyes were filled with horror. His arms were tied in front of him, holding a cardboard sign that read 'I still get one last round.'

"That's right, little Piggy's," Joker growled, watching the five teens turn away in disgust from across the span of water. He cocked his gun and looked through the scope. "And I never lose."

* * *

**Well, there you have it! That's the end! Wave goodbye everybody! **

**I had a great time writing for all you guys and the best part was coming to my computer with an inbox full of encouraging reviews! Thank you all so so so much! Can't wait to write for you all again sometime! **

**Bu-bye!  
**


	15. SEQUAL!

**Woooosh!**

**From the person that brought you The Game comes yet another corny, Beast Boy whumpping FanFiction.****  
**

Beast Boy heard his footsteps round the corner slowly, Red X's body slithering round and round on his feet.

"What would you say the human life is worth?" he asked nonchalantly.

"You can't put a price on human life," the hero growled back. Where was everybody?

"They sell puppies at the pet shop for 20 bucks. Are you worth 20 bucks?" Red X growled, reaching for something on his utility belt.

"I don't know. I guess I've always thought I had a body worth at least 50. I'm not one of them cheap, 5 dollar hookers. I'm all classy!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

**Once again staring Beast Boy as...**

**BEAST BOY!**

**(Beast Boy: Whooo!)  
**

"So what your saying is, I've got a bounty on my head for villains?" Beast Boy asked, still trying to figure it out.

"Yea, its up on Vraig'sList. See here, Round Three, get me Beast Boy, something something something, The Joker. Aw, and look here, Monsieur Mallah lost his pet birdie..."

"VraigsList?"

"Yeah, it's like Craig's List, but for villains..."

"Yeah, no I got it. It's just not clever. At all."

**All your favorite's return for this amazing sequel!**

"You know what this means?" Beast Boy asked.

"No Beast Boy, Raven will NOT be your body guard," Robin rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on! It'll be like all those cheesy romance films where the cool chick gets to be around the amazingly hot guy and-"

"Beast Boy! Remember our 'T' rating, would you?"

**The Game 2: The Joker's Final Round**

**Coming soon, if you review now!**


End file.
